Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?
by Ehesister
Summary: I couldn't wait to leave on my journey which would have been today but no. My mom thought I should go to school, for at least a year before I could leave home. I saw this boy with a white beanie sort of, he caught my attention and I wanted to get to know him. If I'm going to stay in school for a year I should try to make friends. Hoennshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, Ehesister here! Here's my new multi-chapter fanfiction! It's characters are based on Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It is a hoennshipping fanfic so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Omega Ruby, or/and Alpha Sapphire! **

* * *

_"I climb up the stairs to find May's room a mess. Pillows are thrown all over the place, along with other items from her journey. I don't think she noticed me in the entrance of her room because later on she said:_

"_I won't need this anymore!"_

_She threw her Mega Ring/Bracelet against the wall. Next she grabs her favorite statue, her beloved Torchic statue from her childhood, and began to prepare to throw it. I would have stopped her but I was too shocked to move. Instead of throwing it, she gently lowered it and held it while crying. I ran up to May and hugged her, not letting go."_

My name is May. I would tell you my last name but you can wait another while right? My dream is to travel the world with my Pokémon and collect gym badges. Along the way meet friends, make rivals, and enter contests as a Coordinator as well. I always watched Contests on TV and I was entranced by the beautiful moves displayed during the appeal rounds. I also enjoyed watching the gym battles against strong trainers and gym leaders. I couldn't wait to leave on my journey which **would have been today **but no. My mom thought I should go to school, for at least a year before I could leave home. I knew I couldn't argue with her so I agreed.

I was born in the Johto Region but once my dad was offered a job as a gym leader in the Hoenn Region, we all moved here. My mom decided to send me to the middle school in Petalburg City since Dad was the gym leader there. That way he could keep an eye on me. You don't want to know what my dad does to keep an eye on me. I got up and prepared myself for my first day in middle school. Well at least I'm in 8th grade so I'm like on top of everyone? Dad and I left and walked towards Petalburg which was like two towns away, not that far. Dad dropped me off at the entrance of the school and hugged me goodbye, which I returned. I took a deep breath and walked inside. To my surprise there was a bunch of people here, I guess parents did want their children to get some more education before leaving for their journey.

I go through all my classes which weren't that bad. I saw this boy with a white beanie sort of, he caught my attention and I wanted to get to know him. I don't know how to explain it but he seems like an interesting person. Besides I should try to make friends if I'm going to stay here for like a year. During lunch I sit by myself near the windows and I think I'm going crazy but I think I see my dad! No way, it's raining outside and he needs to be taking challenges right now! No, he's really there watching out for me, which made me smile. He's always making sure I was safe and happy. He waves and I wave back. Other kids see this and start laughing at me but mostly at Dad. Even the white beanie guy was laughing! That is it; people can laugh at me all they want but not my father! He's the gym leader of this city and he deserves respect so I did what I felt was right. I walked away from my dad's view and I tripped on purpose while carrying my water bottle and "accidently" pour water on me so people can laugh at me but not dad. This worked because people stopped looking at dad and starting pointing at me and laughing their heads off, haha these idiots they will laugh at anything! The thing is I wasn't the slightest embarrassed about this. I just got up and walked away, towards my locked. Last period is going to begin anyways. While I walk towards my locker Dad sends me a worried look through the window. I wink and smile back, telling him I was fine.

He smiles and leaves. He told me to meet him in front of the gym to go home. I nod and walk to my last class of the day. I got through that class with stares from my classmates because of my wet clothes. Oh well, I'm going to have to get used to the attention if I'm going to enter contests. As promised I meet Dad in front of the gym and we walk home together. I quickly go to my room and change into dry clothes before Mom could see me. At dinner, I tell my mom and dad about my day at school, expect for lunch and geophysical, my last class. How I got into a gift science class on my first day of school is beyond me. Mom says because I'm naturally gifted and smart but I think we all know the truth. I finish eating, washed my dish, brushed my teeth, and said goodnight to my parents. It was a long day today and I just needed some rest. Tomorrow is another day at school. Once in my bed, I close my eyes but sometimes and just a little, I keep thinking about that guy, the boy with the white beanie and why he seems so interesting. I eventually fall to sleep and wake up to the sound of the birds singing.

* * *

A short chapter I know, I did post twice today so maybe that's why. I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully next week I can post chapter 2! For now Ehesister out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Ehesister here, sorry for being a little late. Let's get chapter 2 started since you waited long enough!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**May's Point of View:**

I get ready for yet another day at school. It isn't that bad; I got "the flow of things" as my mom likes to call it. It has been a few weeks since I first started going to the Petalburg Middle School. My classes are pretty easy and I have my grades high with A's. Well at least I know the guy with the white beanie's name, his name is Brendan. He's in my English class and my Geophysical class, so I see him at least once a day. I don't know but I feel like I have seen him somewhere before, or I must be crazy, meh maybe it's both? Anyways I met Dad outside the middle school and hugged him goodbye, which he returned.

It was now third period which was a block period for me, 3/4 period, since I had English class that period. I entered the classroom to find everyone looking at nametags on the desk.

"_No way, we are changing seats?"_ I thought to myself as a continued to look for my name somewhere.

Someone told me I was over there, so I thanked him and walked to the direction he pointed. Yes, there I was, I looked down to my desk with my name on it. I decided since we had extra time to look at my group members. My partner was this annoying guy, the class clown. Just my typical luck, that's all, so I wasn't that disappointed since I sort of saw this coming. Next I saw the person who was next to me, in a way. I was starting to get so excited for no reason. Inside I was exploding with excitement but on the outside I was mind blown.

It was Brendan, the guy with the white beanie, the guy I wanted to get to know better. I also looked at his partner's name which was an annoying girl, trust me.

Just as I sat down in my seat, _he_ came, he looked a little confused and then people explained to him we changed seats. He seemed to get it now and found his name tag, his desk, near mine. Our desks were like across but next to each other at the same time, they were placed at a weird angle. He looked up and saw me; he looked at me right in the eyes, which I returned. No one is going to _try_ to intimidate me here! We stayed staring at each other until the teacher came in and began the lesson.

Once we had time to discuss in our group, Brendan looked at me again and we start a conversation, it went a little like this:

"Hi, what's your name?" Brendan asked me.

"Hi, my name's May," I responded.

"Why not June?"

"I don't know, why not?"

He was already comfortable talking to me, or he was just trying to be nice. Either one was acceptable to me. Turns out people made fun of him since he had "white hair" which he didn't. It was brown, just like mine; expect people are too dumb to see he has a beanie on. Yet, even though people make fun of him, he has jocks as friends and a lot of girls (if not all the girls, expect me of course) have crushes on him, so they bother him often, too often in my opinion.

So to make things clear for you, he's is made fun of because of his beanie. Yet he still has annoying "popular" friends who think too highly of themselves which is a total lie since they are bastards. Next like all the girls in the school have a crush on him and they bother him so he can notice them. They could care less of his personality, all they care about is that he's "hot."

Which I don't get, I don't see Brendan burning up, it's autumn right now and it's cold outside. He seems a little cold if you ask me, we all are. I guess I'll never understand the girls who go here.

Once again several days have passed and I'm used to seeing Brendan every day. But he barely talks to me, and when my partner isn't here, Brendan just talks to his partner, and it makes me feel left out. Maybe on the day we changed seats, he was just trying to be nice. He probably doesn't care about me; he just wanted to be nice that's all. I don't blame him, there isn't much about me. I'm just an average person who wants to travel the world but has to go to school first. He possibly thinks I'm boring. I don't know why I should care what **anyone** thinks about me. I shouldn't care but it bothers me. Why does it bother me?

* * *

A short chapter I know, sorry I was running low on ideas and I wanted to save the hints for later chapters. Anyways that's all for now, see you guys next week for chapter 3! Ehesister out, peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Ehesister here! Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! I promise this chapter is at least 1K (1,000) words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**Brendan's Point of View:**

I walk into class to find we changed seats, which is okay, I guess, but I really liked my old team of friends I was in. I find my name on a desk and I see _her_. The girl I was trying to avoid being with but yet still wanted to get to know her. She was in my team but she wasn't my partner. I stared her down, trying to frighten her but no, she doesn't back down, she meets my gaze. We stay like that until class starts, which in my opinion, could have started faster. Once we could talk in our groups, I decided to be nice, because I had a feeling she was going to be just another annoying cheerleader that bothers me all the time. If that were true, I better learn her name to evade her easier.

"Hi, what's your name?" I questioned.

"Hi, my name's May," she replied.

"Why not June?" I asked, knowing her answer will change how I would react.

"I don't know, why not?" She answered, which surprised me.

If I asked that to any other girl in the school, they would have answered: "Oh do you want me to change my name for you, anything you want Brendan!" while giggling.

She is different from the other girls; she doesn't giggle randomly or bothers me just so we can talk. She seems like a normal person, a person with actual personality. Before we can speak anymore, the bell rings and the group of students leave for their next class.

A few days, and later weeks pass by while I don't know how to feel about May. Do I trust her and become friends with her or do I treat her like everyone else in the school, act if I were someone without a personality too.

If I did treat May as a real friend, she would be my only one (so far, I think) and she would be the only one to truly understand me. Also she would be the only one to know my actual personality because everyone in the school thinks I'm like them. Which isn't true, I just go with it. That's how I ended up being friends with annoying people but hey, at least I have somewhere to sit.

Talking about somewhere to sit, May was sitting alone near the window on that rainy first day of school but she didn't seemed embarrassed. Soon there was a creepy guy outside the window close to May but he smiled at her and waved, which she returned.

"_Is that her dad?" I thought to myself, if so it would make sense. Hmm but I feel like I seen him somewhere before…_

She looked much happier and touched to see her father outside, however pretty soon those jerks started laughing at her and her father. Even the people at my table started to laugh, nudging me to join them.

'_Wait a second, isn't he…he is! He's the new gym leader of Petalburg, Gym Leader Norman! Wow, what an honor to see him!" I thought._

I knew I had to laugh if I didn't; I would lose my seat here for lunch so I half-heartedly laughed as well.

May looked around and saw me laughing but from a distance, it looked like I was laughing so hard. She looked at me with disbelief on her face and it, for some reason, pained me to see her that way so I looked away.

She wouldn't allow this so she walked away from her father's view and "tripped" on something and looked as if to pour water on someone. I was worried for a second but she poured it on her, now that takes courage and she didn't look at all embarrassed.

From then on I decided to give a May a chance, a chance to get to know her. If she somehow turned out to be another cheerleader without personality then I would give up on her but if she showed qualities of a great, nice, caring person, I would become her friend.

Each time we were in English class I was thinking if I should talk to her, once I decided it, was too late class was over. So that's what happened for about a week, I didn't speak to May. It wasn't because I was avoiding her or angry at her, I was just thinking if now we could talk, but since this was the only class we could talk in, I got nervous and just decided to talk to my partner.

Now that I think about it does seems like I was mad at May, I only talked to my partner, even when May's partner isn't here and she's alone. We are a group but all I pay attention to is my partner, May's partner, and me. It appears as if I was leaving her out, and of course she would feel left out.

I felt bad now but it was too late, she was avoiding me and she stopped trying to talk to me. One time my partner and May's partner weren't here so I said:

"I guess it's just you and me today,"

"Oh…yeah, I guess you're right…" It seemed as she were unhappy I was alone with her! Hey everyone wants to be with me! That just proves I made her feel upset. Well now's my chance to be nice to her. I was about to talk to her when:

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" It was May's partner, he was here and he took a seat next to May.

I felt like I was going to explode, always **this **guy ruining our budding friendship. Well to be fair, we weren't exactly friends, I remembered May is uncomfortable around me and I don't blame her, I wasn't exactly nice to her this past week so she has every right to be angry or upset with me.

I guess this going to be a long week.

* * *

How was it, it was okay, right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you guys next weekend (hopefully) for chapter 4! For now, Ehesister out, peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Ehesister here! Here is chapter 4, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**May's Point of View:**

I can't believe Brendan! The nerve of him, trying to act cool to impress those jerks! Good thing we don't talk in Geophysical class which is next, I don't want to talk to that guy!

I quickly walk to class and sit down in my seat. Soon my teacher enters the class and announces that the class will be having a project due in two weeks. But we will be working in partners, which she will be choosing randomly by picking popsicles sticks with the students' names on them.

"First off, May, your partner will be…Brendan!" The teacher declared to the class.

"What the heck, you are so lucky May! You get Brendan, so unfair!" Said a girl near my table, completely angry I got Brendan, which is the one thing I asked **not** to happen.

"Please, can I get another partner?" I asked, begging the teacher to reconsider her decision.

"Sorry May, but I choose randomly. You should be glad, Brendan is very smart, like you, and you guys will finish the project fast and easily. Besides he's very handsome," she replied, winking at me. Was the teacher really trying to set us up?

Well I guess I don't have a choice, when has Friday ever been so awful?

**Brendan's Point of View:**

I was feeling so many emotions when I found out May was my partner: glad, shocked, fortunate, and feeling a little sorry for May since I knew she wasn't happy about this information. This is my chance, my chance to show May my true personality and to show her she can trust me. Good thing today was Friday, that way I can come over to her house or she can come over to mine, to work on the project. Since we are already there, we can get to know each other better.

Once school was done for the week, I walked up to May and said:

"Hey May, since we are partners I was wondering if you want me to come over to your house to work on the project?" I asked.

"I don't know I have a lot of homework…" She responded.

"Ah you have the weekend to do it, projects are worth more than homework and besides you always do your homework. Even if you somehow can't do your homework, you can make it up. Please May? It will be fun!"

"Well I thought you were mad at me."

"May I'm not mad at you! Sorry if it seemed that way, it's just…I'll explain that once we get to your house."

"Fine, but just to let you know, I walk home with my dad."

Once we arrived at the entrance of the school I see _him._ Norman, this city's gym leader! We talked, Norman and me. I told him my name and that I'm his daughter's partner for a science project.

He is pleased to see May making a friend, which May gives him a face and then she responds by saying that I wasn't her friend and that she was stuck with me. That makes Norman laugh and he tells her that I was her friend; she just doesn't see it yet.

After a long walk, we arrive at Littleroot Town, which is apparently where May lives. That surprised me and I make a shocked face that both May and Norman see. They both ask what's wrong and I replied:

"Oh, it's nothing; just I live in this town too,"

"W-what, you do?!" They both manage to blurt out.

I explain to them and showed them my house, well more like pointed at my house.

Norman takes us to their house and both May and I walk upstairs to her room, where we will be working on our project. We both sit on the rug in the middle of her room. May takes out the project worksheet and I see her full name.

"So your last name is Sapphire," I point out since I never really knew.

"Yes, it is, by the way, why weren't you talking to me before?"

"Oh, to be honest, I did want to talk to you but English was the only class we really talk in and I got too nervous to talk to you. I never meant to leave you out. I'm sorry if you felt that way, May."

"It's okay, I don't blame you, I'm not very interesting," May replies.

"What are you talking about; you are pretty funny and nice. That's interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah I guess you have a point, thanks Brendan."

We started working on our project while talking and by the time I needed to go home, we were almost done. May takes me to the door once I was ready to leave, well _tried_ to.

May's mother meets us at the door and once she sees me, her smile fades away.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked, rather displeased.

"Mom, be nice, he's my partner for science, and he's also my friend," May replied.

"May couldn't you choose someone better?"

"Mother, he's a great person! He's smart and he actually helped me on the project we need to work on, unlike the rest of the students would have! Besides he was just about to leave, so leave him alone!"

"May we will discuss this later, and you," she started pointing at me, "get going, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

I quickly walk out the door and head for my house.

"_What was that all about? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" _I thought to myself. I hope I didn't get May in trouble, she defended me after all. She even called me her friend. That made me feel relieved to see May was starting to trust me again. I never had so much fun doing a project before, May was a great person. I wonder why she doesn't have many friends.

I walk inside my house and I see my mom waiting for me.

"Hey mom, I'm back. Sorry I was gone the whole day, I went to my friend's house to work on a project."

"Its fine Brendan, at least you're here now. Who's your friend?"

"Oh her name is May, May Sapphire and she is such a good person."

My mom stopped doing what she was doing and looked at me, she later added:

"Brendan, we need to talk."

* * *

Cliffhanger, I feel bad now. Guys you can wait another week to find out what happens. For now, Ehesister out, peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, Ehesister here. Haha sorry for not posting, it's a long story. Basically real life issues. Noting major though. No more waiting, here's chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**May's Point of View:**

My mom takes me to the living room where we sit down. Next she says:

"May I don't want you to hang out with that kind of person, he's trouble!"

"But why mom, he didn't do anything wrong! Tell me what's going on!"

"May I know his mother and she is a terrible person, her son is even worse! He's going to ruin your life, trust me."

"Mom he doesn't seem that way, he's a nice person and he's cares. I don't think he's like his mother at all."

"Okay May, let's make a deal: You bring me proof that he's not like his mother and I won't bother him. If not, you can't hang out with him anymore, deal?"

"Deal, this is going to be easy!"

I left towards my room and thought to myself:

"_This is going to be way too easy, Brendan is my friend and he won't stop talking to me. Not after what he did and told me."_

**Brendan's Point of View:**

"So mom what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Brendan, stay away from May, she's no good."

"Huh, May is no good? What do you mean?"

"I know her mom; she's a mean spirited person. May is going to be just like her, I don't want you near her."

"Mom I don't think May is like that at all-"

"Brendan listen to me! May is going to break your heart. You may not see it but you are falling under her evil spell. If you know what's good for you, listen to me! Please Brendan, don't speak to her anymore. Please stay away from her!"

"…I promise mother, I will not speak to her anymore…"

I walk up to my bedroom; my heart feeling like it was crushed and stepped on.

"_What will happen to May? After all she has been through; I gained her trust only to lose it again. What did mom mean by 'falling under her spell?' Was I really falling in love with May? No way, it's too soon and we are hardly friends. If so why does it hurt to know I can't be her friend anymore?"_

Before I could realize, silent tears fall down my cheek. I was crying after what seemed to be forever.

**~-~~…~~-~**

**May's Point of View:**

Next day:

I run towards the lunch room and see Brendan sitting with at his usual table but I don't see anyone there. Hmm I guess everyone had detention as usual. I sprinted to his table and smile.

"Hey Brendan, want me to sit with you today? You're alone and we're friends after all."

A few moments pass by and he doesn't respond, finally he says:

"You don't need to do that! I'm not alone unlike you! Go find somewhere else to sit!"

"O-h-h okay, t-that's fine." I quickly walked to my table and try to hold back my tears.

"_Maybe mother was right; it's not going to be easy after all. Maybe he was having a bad day, yeah that's probably it. May get a hold of yourself, remember let no one make you cry!"_

I still have a time, Brendan isn't like his mother. He's a nice person, I know that!

Weeks later:

Brendan hasn't been talking to me anymore, maybe it's just me but I think he's avoiding me. I'm starting to lose my faith in him; ah I can't believe I'm saying this but Mom was right. I'll give him one more chance, if he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, that's fine! I never need friends anyways. I'm about to find out since we have Geophysical class next. Hopefully everything goes well.

The teacher talks about the project due in two days; I don't need to worry about the project since we finished it when Brendan was still talking to me. Pretty soon, the bell rings and school is over for the day. I see Brendan stand in front of my desk. Is this what I was waiting for? He looks at me and then turns towards the teacher's desk and said:

"…goodbye ."

He walks out the door and out of my sight.

Even though that was minutes ago, I still gaze at the doorway, hoping he will come back.

* * *

A very short chapter I know, but no need to worry! Tomorrow I'll post chapter 6, well at least try too. That should make up for most of it! Ehesister out, peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Ehesister is back for what seems forever since I was going to upload on Sunday but school and life problems so I couldn't. But I made chapter 6 longer than usual (by a little) so hopefully you guys can accept it for the "suppose" upload last Sunday and the upload for this week. Anyways here is chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**May's Point of View:**

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into a month since Brendan started ignoring me again. Luckily my mother didn't put a time limit on this bet so I'm safe, but it hurts to know he was acting to be my friend this whole time. He has been a totally jerk to me, like the rest of the school.

Dad has to be at the gym more: Leaving early at dawn and coming home late at midnight. My mother yells at him, like always. I wouldn't be surprised if they got divorced.

Going to school was like going to prison and I only get out of jail to go back in at home. Life is hard right now, well at least for me. I never needed friends because I had my dad and mom. Mom became a mean annoying person and isn't the same person I grew up with. I knew, no matter what happened I would always have Dad. Now Dad is working full-time as a gym leader because of these stupid new rules they made. How I miss my father, he was the one who was truly there for me and understood me.

I noticed that Brendan is being specifically a jerk to me. Like when I was sitting by myself in class and he noticed my "friend" Lisia was also alone and sat with her! He was trying to make me feel horrible about myself!

Not only that, when people at school were choosing places for people to stand at school, he mocked me about it, mocked me about me being "forever alone!"

Ugh how I want to hate him! But I have this feeling that it's just a hard time for him too and he's just letting it all out on me. Yeah like I can use that excuse again. I give up, he isn't going to be my friend, but if he doesn't want to be my friend, well there has to be at least someone who does.

I'm going to try, for Dad; I won't give up on him. If only it were so simple, why does everything have to be so complicated? I just can't wait to go on my journey; I won't need anyone else if I'm traveling. Oh who am I kidding?

I wonder what punishment awaits me tomorrow. I guess I should get some rest now, too much time thinking isn't good for anyone.

**Brendan's Point of View:**

I hate to be so mean to May, wait what am I saying? It's just whenever I follow my mother's advice I feel horrible. Hmm also I'm getting the feeling that May still wants to be my friend. Yeah, May still wants to be friends with someone who continually ruins her life. Good thinking, Brendan!

Ugh I don't care what my mom says anymore! I am going to talk to May and apologize for my crass actions! I really want to be her friend but I think I destroyed it…again.

Also I surprised how May is so ecstatic when her life sucks. I remember like it was yesterday…:

"_I was looking out the window and saw May throwing out the trash. After throwing it out, she walks back inside. Never mind because her mother yells at her and throws the plastic and glass bottles at her screaming:_

'_May you forgot to throw out the plastics and the glass. Oh why do I have such a lazy child?'_

_Poor May just expressed regret and picked up the glass/plastic bottles, putting them away."_

Oh how I wanted to yell at her mother for treating her so meanly. I don't want to treat May like that, especially when her mom does. Hopefully she will forgive me even though she has already given me a second chance.

If I were her, I wouldn't forgive myself either. If she somehow manages to forgive me, I will be loyal to her and no matter what, I will be her friend. That's a promise I make to myself now.

Hmm I think I should make/get something to make May feel better. Even if she doesn't forgive, she still deservers some kindness when she is so nice herself.

I work all night, making sure everything is perfect. I can't mess up things now, so I keep working until the sun rises and I fall asleep.

**May's Point of View: **

I get ready for yet another day at school. My teachers are nice to me, why can't the other students be nice too? Asking the whole school to be nice is asking too much because we all know _that_ won't happen, am I right? I ignore the stares I get from other 8th graders and ran to my locker. I quickly threw all my things in there and jogged to my class. I was running late and I didn't want to miss class. Luckily I made it just in time.

I go through all my classes and by the time I arrive at my locker at the end of the day, all of not most of the students were gone. I look at the empty hallway for a second and then open my locker. Huh what's this?

It was a piece of paper that I don't remember leaving there. I guess I was in such a rush this morning, I didn't see it. The handwriting on the paper was neat but it wasn't my handwriting.

Someone must have put it in my locker. Maybe they got the wrong person? Nope because everyone **knows** this is my locker, that's why they avoid it. I read the note, it says:

_May,_

_I haven't been the nicest to you and I am truly sorry. I hope you have it in your pure heart to forgive me. If not, I do not blame you; I would not do the same if I were you. May, all I know is I was wrong, a jerk, a fool. I want to be your friend again. If you do forgive, I promise I will be loyal and never leave your side. I will be your friend, no matter what. The sky shall fall and the sea will drain before I will leave your side. I am sorry May. I really am and I hope you will forgive me._

_ Brendan_

I'm speechless once I read what it said. Brendan…he wants to be friends again? I don't know what to say. Near where the paper was located were a single rose and a wood-carved Torchic statue.

I smile for what seemed to be in years. I gather my things in my bag and leave towards the door. As I walk down the steps I see him.

Brendan.

He smiles at me and walks up to me. I feel my heart pound faster as he approaches.

"Do you forgive me, May?"

"I do Brendan, I forgive you."

His smile becomes wider and he hugs me. I was taken by surprise but return the embrace.

* * *

And another cliffhanger, sort of? Meh take it as you want. Well I hope you liked it! Ehesister out, peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Ehesister is finally here! Sorry for not uploading last week, I was really busy with school. Enough of my excuses though, here's chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**May's Point of View:**

I arrive at my usual lunch time, you know, the one near the window? I have been sitting alone there since the beginning of the year. I wasn't upset, I was just bored. I don't want to sit with any of those kinds of people. Anyways I walked into the cafeteria to see a shocking surprise. I see a certain person sitting there as if they were waiting for someone.

Were they waiting for me?

I walk over there and the person turns towards me, smiling.

"Brendan? What are you doing here? Don't take it wrong or anything, I just didn't expect to see you sitting here. Ugh what I mean is-"

"May calm down, it's nice to see you too," which he playfully sticks out his tongue "Since we're officially friends, you shouldn't be sitting by yourself! Unless you want of course, that's why I came! Oh and before you say you're being a burden, you're not. I did this out of my freewill. I'll be sitting with you now, that is, if I can?"

"Brendan that's nice of you, thanks. Sure, you can sit with me! It has been getting lonely to be honest."

"Aww May, I promise I won't leave you alone!"

He smiled and I felt heat rising to my face. I just quickly ignored it and returned the smile.

**Weeks later**

**Brendan's Point of View:**

I see May walk into English class. Hmm is it just me or does May seem…nervous? My thoughts are interrupted when the annoying rich girl (lady) Cindy, who by the way has a crush on me, yelled:

"Guess whose birthday it is?!"

Her best friend Megan joined in (Who also has a crush on me):

"It's May's birthday! I have a gift for you! ~" She sang.

The two girls laughed as they were approaching May, get ready to hit her. The teacher was outside discussing lesson plans with the teacher next door. I got up.

"Megan and Cindy, stop being mean to May! It's her birthday, be nice for once!"

Not only Megan and Cindy stare astonished at me, the whole class did, including May, even though her reaction wasn't that bad.

Before anyone said anything else, the teacher came in and began the lesson.

When lunch began, May ran up to me and thanked me for defending her. I smiled and told her no need to worry.

* * *

Once school was over for the day and week (May's birthday landed on a Friday this week) I walked with May home since her father was working full-time now. I told her good-bye and told her I'll see her tomorrow. She smiled and told my bye.

Just before I walked into my house I heard shouting. I ran to the source of the sound and I saw May's mother yelling at May. Her screaming went something like this:

"May you're so worthless! I wish I could be miles away from here! Ugh but no I have to be here with you on this stupid day! Good thing your father has to work all night! That way I don't have to waste money on your stupid cake! Go to your room now, you're grounded for getting me annoyed!"

"…Yes mother, as you wish."

I saw tears in her eyes as she went to her room. I had to do something. Just then it hit me! My mother yelled at me and hit me with a rock (a small pebble that didn't hurt, it was just used to get my attention.) Not only did that hit me, an idea hit me!

* * *

"Night mom, see you tomorrow!"

"Night Brendan, have sweet dreams!"

My mom turned off the lights and closed the door. Once I knew that my parents were both asleep and the house was silent, I got out of bed and changed into my warm clothes. I grabbed a sweater and went outside, towards May's house. Once I made sure her parents were asleep too, I threw a tiny small rock at May's window. It only took one and May opened her window.

I guess she was awake because of the things her mother called her.

May saw my face and smiled. I threw a Pokéball into the air that released a blue bird, dragon-like creature.

"Latios please help us on."

I climbed onto Latios and it flew upwards towards May's window, May nervously got on. Once May was on, Latios tucked in its legs and wings and flew. It flew high in the night sky and it was going fast. Once we reach a certain height, Latios glowed brightly and mega-evolved. We were so high up I felt like I could reach up and touch the stars.

**May's Point of View:**

This is amazing! I feel the wind on my skin and it took my mind off things. We were going so fast but I wouldn't have mind if I were falling off. There was nothing to grab on. Brendan noticed this and said:

"May hold onto Latios, you wouldn't fall, trust me!"

Brendan was on the front of Latios and he held onto Latios's neck. I, however, was behind Brendan, on the back of Latios. I was too afraid to grab onto Latios. Again Brendan noticed and said:

"May if you're afraid of holding onto Latios, you can h-hold on to m-me."

I would have said no but Latios went through a drift of air, gaining more speed. I naturally held on to whatever was close to me, in this case Brendan. I held onto him for the rest of the ride, you know, j-just in case! Once the earliest of sunlight shone through the sky, Brendan took me back home.

"Happy Birthday, May. I hope you had a better time."

"I did, thanks Brendan."

Before he left, I hugged him and patted Latios.

"Oh and thank you too Latios."

Latios smiled and went back inside the Pokéball. Brendan waved good-bye and ran to his house.

Maybe it wasn't the worst birthday after all.

* * *

Yeah, yeah a rushed chapter. Well I hope it was okay, I guess? Ehesister out, peace!


	8. Chapter 8

...Hey everyone, sorry for not coming on for 3 weeks! ^^" I was really busy with school but this weekend I managed to upload chapter 8! I would like to thank everyone who stayed with me this far! Here's chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**Brendan's Point of View:**

It has been months since the school year started. In the time I learned to show my true personality thanks to my best friend, May. Ah May, I met her this very school year, she is…different from the typical student who attends Petalburg Middle School. She is more dedicated to her schoolwork than anyone I ever known. Now the school year is coming to a close. Well more like is at a close, today was the last day. Yes, today is my last day at this school. The graduation went smoothly with the 8th grade (including May) voting me as valedictorian. Honestly I thought I did great this school year and was aiming for that goal but in my opinion, I thought May deserved it more, she had a higher average than mine in every class. Then again, she told me most of not all of the 8 graders who go here, _disliked_ her for various reasons that make no sense. I guess the 8th graders chose me over her since everyone liked me. I gave my speech which I sort of planned out; it mostly came from the heart, what I had to say, but by everyone's reaction, I think it went good. School was officially over when the bell rang for the last time this year.

I promised May to get some ice cream to celebrate us no longer being 8th graders, which she happily agreed to. Meanwhile I waited for May by the front of the school; I noticed that her father was the only one who came to her (our) graduation; however he left half way through the ceremony, probably to go to work since maybe he was already late by coming. By the look on his face, he really didn't want to leave, but since he was a gym leader, he had to. Her mother, on the other hand, didn't bother to show up; she's almost certainly at home watching TV or at the store shopping. From the time I spent at May's house, she hardly cares about her daughter. Before I can cogitate more on the subject, May comes through the school doors and runs up to me. She had her messenger bag (book bag) over one of her shoulders and her fanny pack around her waist. Other people around us give us weird looks, like why would _some amazing like him_; want to date _someone like her_?

People have always mistaken us for dating; can't friends that are of opposite gender just hang out?

**May's Point of View:**

When I meet Brendan at the front of the school, he seems more focused on what's around us other than me, which hey, if that's what he wants to do, who am I to stop him? He wearing his signature white beanie (like always), his green and white circular, and oval-shaped book bag on his back. After he finally stops gazing at the other people, we start walking to the ice cream shop in Oldale Town which is on our way back home. Oldale Town is a small, quiet town, much like Littleroot Town. We take our seats and order our ice cream, which with some pleading and discussion with Brendan, I convinced him that I can pay my own meal that he should save that money for when he goes on a journey in a few days, weeks at latest, which he makes a slight face at me. I don't know what that face is trying to convey but before I can think on it more he changes the subject.

Today is like the perfect day, I finished (extra) school, I got more education, I'm hanging out with my best friend, I'm getting ice cream, outside it is windy, breezy and cool, and I'm leaving on my journey in a few days, what can possibly go wrong?

**Normal Point of View, Grocery Store:**

Brendan's mom is buying fruit and other things such as milk and bread. Before she can go to checkout, something, more like someone stands in her way.

"If isn't the heartbreaker's mother? What brings you here, are you trying to find food that can suit your poor excuse of a son?"

She turns around to see May's mother insulting not only her, but her son. That's getting a little too far.

"No, I'm buying food but how knows what you're doing here, your daughter is probably with some guy, acting like she cares about him!"

"My May isn't an irresponsible person, she actually care's about people's feeling, unlike your son! He is hurting someone's feelings right now!"

Let's just say things didn't turn out so great…

**May's Point of View:**

I thank Brendan for us hanging out today and once he's out of my eyesight, I walk inside my house.

"Mom, I'm home! Today was the graduation, just in case you forgot, its okay though. I better start packing; I'm leaving tomorrow to start my journey! If you need me I'll be-"

"You aren't going anywhere May, you are staying here."

"Huh, mom our deal was if I had another extra year of education (even though I already got my education), you would let me leave on my journey! Today was the last day, I promise! Ask any teacher in the school!"

"May my word is final; you will not leave this house!"

"But…fine, I guess I won't go on a journey after all! I never wanted to go anyways!"

I run upstairs and slam the door shut, my dream, to travel the world, to see the world with own two eyes and my own two feet, shattered to pieces. Tears form in my eyes but before they can fall, something else invades my sadness, something much harder to control, that is anger.

I was too angry I didn't even notice my mom leave the house and go somewhere else, through the window.

**Brendan's Point of View:**

I felt bad since I never told May I was planning to do after our graduation. I decided to go tell her before she leaves. I arrive at the front of her house. The door was left wide open and there was no one inside. I knocked in the door, but there was no response. I was about to walk away and come back another time when I heard a crash from up in May's room. I went inside her house to see what it was.

* * *

Cliffhanger, right when the good part was coming! I think one more chapter and this story will be done! I plan to write a sequel for it in the future. By the way, I'm terrible at making insults so yeah, "the mother's scene" was bad!

Oh and May saying "I want to see the world with my own two eyes and walk the world with my own two feet" is from Steven Stone if I recall correctly after you beat the Pokémon League for the first time in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Also May's and Brendan's design in this chapter is also from that(those) game(s). The only part I added to May's design was the messenger bag for her school supplies. That wasn't in the games but having only a fanny pack for textbooks and notebooks didn't seem right. If you can't think of how a messenger bag looks like, think of how the female protagonist from Pokémon Black and White, Hilda's bag looks like or how the female protagonist of Pokémon X and Y, Serena's orginial bag looks like.

Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can fit in the last chapter of this story next weekend. For now Ehesister out, peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, Ehesister back to bring you chapter 9 or the last chapter of this story! Happy Easter to everyone I hope you all have a great day today! I added a few hundred more words so hopefully it could be longer than usual. It is the final chapter of this story after all! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**Brendan's Point of View: **

I climb up the stairs to find May's room a mess. Pillows are thrown all over the place, along with other items for her journey. I don't think she noticed me in the entrance of her room because later on she said:

"I won't need this anymore!"

She threw her Mega Ring/Bracelet against the wall. Next she grabs her favorite statue, her beloved Torchic statue from her childhood, and began to prepare to throw it. I would have stopped her but I was too shocked to move. Instead of throwing it, she gently lowered it and held it while crying. I ran up to May and hugged her, not letting go.

Startled May look up to see who was hugging her. By the look of her face, it wasn't who she expected, but at least that stopped her from shedding tears.

"Brendan, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" May asked while quickly drying her face although before she could hide her face, I noticed pinkness around her cheeks.

"I'll be happy to answer your questions May but first why were you crying and why are all your items all over the floor?"

After I spoke, I noted that I was still holding May. Heat rises to my face and I rapidly and awkwardly moved over and kept my distance from her.

"…Well…I'll explain everything but would you care to sit?"

* * *

May explains to me that she had told her mom that she had finished school and was going to pack her things. Her mom just happened to be in a bad mood, according to May and she forbids her to leave on her journey. May in response, frustrated, goes to her room. That is where I found her.

"Hey by the way, where is my mom now? Brendan have you seen her? If she saw you, she wouldn't have let you in, so how did you get in?"

I, in turn, answer her questions. I tell her that the door was left open and her mother wasn't in sight. I wasn't going to intrude into her house and was going to come back later but I tell May that I heard a crash from upstairs and I wanted to see if she was alright.

"Oh okay, I guess Mom went to cool down. Hmm but wait, no offense or anything, but why did you come to check on my house? Was there a reason? Did you want to tell me something or were you just walking by?"

_Well here goes nothing._ "…Oh about that, uh May? So you know how you said I should save my money for when I'm going in my journey in a few days? Yeah well I decided to continue to learn and to further my education. I don't know if you met or heard about my father but his name is Professor Birch. He studies, learns and records all sorts of data. I want to be a professor as well, I have been wanting to ever since I was younger. So instead of going on a journey like you are, I'm going to study some more. I was planning to tell you but…I didn't know when to break the news to you. I hope you understand, May. I promise that even though we won't be seeing each often anymore since you're going to travel the world and I'm staying here, we will always be friends and we will be there for each other. Don't worry we will video-chat whenever I get the chance."

I look up from my hands to May's face to see her reaction. Before I can actually figure out how she feeling about this, she speaks up:

"…Yeah follow your dream, I can't wait to see you as a professor. Then you will truly be smarter than me. When I become champion and top coordinator I'll make sure to come back to Littleroot Town to visit my family and you. Thanks Brendan…for everything you done for me. I look forward to chat with you soon after I leave for my journey!" May responds with a smile.

Honestly, she took it better than I thought. "You'll truly be smarter than me"…ha. Huh what does she mean by that?! Aren't I already** smarter **than her?! May maintains to surprise and confuse me in so many ways.

Once I saw the sun beginning to set I held my hand out towards May to say my goodbyes.

Then the unexpected happened.

**May's Point of View:**

Brendan held his hand towards me, as if he wanted me to shake his hand for our goodbye. I, for once (at least for now), won't let him have it his way.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Come on, a hand-shake for our goodbye for a long while?! He became tense and stiff at first but slowly he returned to gesture.

"Goodbye Brendan, until we meet again, best friend."

"Goodbye May, before we know it, we will be back in Littleroot, discussing how our different journeys were so far. I'll be waiting for you here, pal."

We finally broke apart and I waved farewell to Brendan as he walked back to his house.

* * *

As the first night stars appear, my mother and father come back home. Mom was in a much better mood and father was too. We had dinner as a family, after what seemed to be ages since the last time. Dad brought a surprise and placed a cake on the table. I hugged both of them and we shared the cake. Mom apologizes for her behavior and bestows me a gift. This gift box was quite big, with holes all around it and moved on its own. I thanked them and hugged them once more. After that I go to my room to open the present.

I pulled the ribbon to see an Eevee! Aww it's so cute, I hug it and play with it for a while. In the box there was a card, an information sheet, and a Pokéball which belonged to Eevee. I read the card first:

"_Dear May, _

_I'm sorry for behaving so meanly to you. I just had a bad day and I let it out all on you. I didn't mean what I said and yes, you can go on your journey starting tomorrow, and a deal is a deal. My little girl is all grown up! With the help of your dad, I caught you an Eevee, I hope you enjoy her! She will be your first partner and don't worry. Your dad talked to Professor Birch (they are best friends after all) and arranged for you to pick a starter as well. Whenever you want to take a break from your journey, we will both be waiting for you with open arms._

_ Love, Mom (Hey and Dad too!)_

I smile to myself and continued to read the information sheet about Eevee. It contained all types of information about Eevee like what to feed her, her typing, her weakness and advantages, stats, her nature, her ability, her gender (Female, like Mom implied in the letter) and information like that. I safely put away the card on my shelf. Next I pick up the Premier Ball which Mom used to catch Eevee with. I guess I'm now a trainer and starting tomorrow, a coordinator as well. If I wanted to, I could have told Eevee to return or go back into the Premier Ball but I wanted her to stay out with me for the night. I place the Premier Ball on my desk and went onto my bed. I picked up Eevee and put her next to me.

"Night Eevee, sweet dreams and sleep well because starting tomorrow our journey begins!"

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's time for May's expeditions, where I tell you what is going on my journey! I left home today and started to travel the world! Before I left Littleroot Town however, I went to Professor Birch's lab to choose my starter. Out of the three I choose Torchic because I always loved Torchic and it was so cute! Torchic would be perfect to enter in contests along with Eevee! Right now it's dark outside and I'm camping out. I decided to return both of my partners to their respective Pokéball. I'm having trouble falling asleep; so many things are on my mind. I wonder what Brendan is doing…wherever he is, I know he looking at the same moon as I am right now._

* * *

And that's it, the end to "Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?"! And if you're wondering: 1) Yes "May's Expeditions" is from the anime. 2) Yes, I am happy to announce there will hopefully be a sequel to May and Brendan's story in the future! Thank you all for reading and come back next weekend for my new story on ChessShipping called "Past and Present" based on my favorite movie! I guess you'll find out what that movie is next week! Until then, Ehesister out, peace!


End file.
